Linn, Actress of Akillian
by SOB02
Summary: Mei's cousin, up-and-coming actress Linn Allen is coming to stay on Akillian since she is staring in a new movie based on the Akillian ice age. But will Linn cope with love new and old. Set 3 weeks after season 2.
1. Start of a star

**This is my very first fanfic.**

**I do not owen Galactick Football, only the characters I created.**

Chapter 1: Start of a star

Linn Allen is a typically 18 year old, apart from the fact she is an up-&-coming actress in a film with Vera Scott, the most famous actress in the Zaelion Galaxy but besides that she's normal. Linn is of medium height, she has long brown hair, blue eyes which make her looks like a very serious person. She was wearing a green jack, a blue scarf, a yellow top, green jeans, a pair of yellow/green snow boots and a pink bracelet that her cousin Mei had given to her as a birthday present.

She was sitting in the first class section of a ship which was heading for Akillian, sited next to was her agent and manager Jeane. Jeane a women in her late 30's, tall, has her red hair in a bun and wears a dress suit which is too small for her. She (Jeane) was looking over paper work which out to with stuff that if Linn had to deal with it would make her head spin.

Linn had fallen asleep during the flight due to all the interviews and publicity photo shoots which Jeane said were important for her career and the movie. She kept having a memoir of something which had happened 3 weeks ago played over and over again in her dreams, which she wish she could forget altogether.

_F__lashback_

_Linn_ was leaving her apartment in a hurry. She was wearing a blue dress and a pair of sliver high heels. When she turned her back their was Jacko in his casual clothes, he had this forgiving look in his eyes that said 'I'm sorry' but Linn didn't want to deal with this so she walked away but he grabbed her hand.

"Wait Linn, please I just want to talk to you" said Jacko emotionally.

"I don't want to talk with right now I'm having lunch with my cousin and aunt and if you don't let go of my hand I will make sure that you don't come within a mile of me" she said seriously as she got her hand out of Jacko's grasp.

"But I still love and I will do anything for you to forgive me, I love you don't you realise that" replied Jacko.

Suddenly Linn became annoyed of what he had said "WHAT, how can you say that you threw away are love when you made out with that bitch waitress from that club, I could never for give you for that" she shouted.

_End of Flashback_

"Linn, Linn. The ships landed, its time to go" said Jeane. Linn open to see that the ship had landed on the Akillian airstrip and every one was exited the ship as Jeane had spoken.

"Oh, I see, ok just let me get my bag". Linn grabbed her blue sports bag with the words 'Snow kids' on it and followed Jeane out of the ship. They looked across the airstrip to see the snow covered wonder that is Akillian; Linn breathed in the air and thought that she couldn't belief that it had been six years since she had last been on Akillian. She looked across the airstrip to see waiting at a red car was Cousin Mei and Mei's mother. Linn ran across to Mai (while Jeane ran after her) and they both hugged each other.

"Linn, it's so nice to see you again, it's been too long" said Mei. Mei was Linn's favourite cousin (Linn thought the same as well) and they had acted as though they were twins, they still even copied each others hairs styles.

"Same here Mei, same here" said Linn as they walked towards the car.

"It's a shame your parents didn't come" said Mei.

"I know but mum broke her leg when she get into a fight over a purse and dad is so neurotic he thought the flight on the ship would course worse damage" said Linn laughing slightly.

They both got in to the back seats of the car, Mei's mother got into the driver's seat and Jeane got it the front passenger seat. The car started and Mei's mother drove them to Mei's house.

"So I hear you're here on Akillian to do a movie" said Mei's mother.

"What's it about Linn? Please tell me, is it true that your acting with Vera Scott?" asked Mei, with lots of Enthusiasm.

"Well I can't tell you much about the plot of the movie but I can tell you it's about the aftermath of Akillian ice age and to answer you last question, yes Vera Scott is in the film" said Linn. She noticed that Mei was quite taken aback about what she had just said.

"Wow, it must be a really serious movie" said Mei.

"I know, I've only done comedy films and TV shows before and I haven't lived on Akillian for some time and it's even harder for Vera Scott since she has lived at Genesis Stadium all her life" said Linn.

They continued talking for some time until the reached Mei's new family home. Mei's father bought Linn's and Jeane's luggage inside the house and then to their rooms. Due to Mei's success as a footballer her parents had bought a new house which had 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, 2 living rooms, and a study/library, a conservatory a kitchen, a dining room and a walk-in closet for Mei. Linn and Jeane were standing in the closet looking around the beautiful hallway.

"I thing I'll go to bed, I need a good nights sleep, I've so missed Akillian, it's been too long" said Linn as she yarned.

"I'm going to bed too, see you in mum, dad said Mei as she followed Linn up the stairs.

"See you in the morning" said Mei as she waved to Linn and Linn waved back as Mei went into her room.

Linn went to her room and put her blue bag sports bag on to the floor next to the wardrobe, she dropped on to the bed and lay their thinking about how maybe she could now constraint on her work and her friendship with Mei and stop thinking of romance, at that moment romance was the last think on her mind.


	2. Men! Do They Know Anything

**I do not own Galactik Football, only the characters I have created.**

Chapter 2: Men! Do they know anything?

D'Jok was working up the driveway of Mei's home at around 11 in the morning; he got to the door of the huge Mansion and rang the door bell. The door was opened by a large maid.

"I'm here to see Mei, is she still in" said D'Jok wondering if Mei had gone out shopping again.

"Yes she is in, she's having a shower" replied the maid, sheepishly.

The maid then stood to the side to let him in; she then closed the door and walked down the hall to the kitchen when D'Jok came into the hall. D'Jok then decided to surprise Mei, as he was walking up the stairs he saw a red haired women sitting in the living room that he didn't recognize but he ignored the stranger and continued walking up the stairs.

Meanwhile up stairs, Linn had just entered the bathroom after Mei gone to her room to change, Linn was finally after so long was going to meet the SnowKids, the only other members of the SnowKids she had actually met were D'jok and that little guy, Micro-Ice. She took of her light blue nightie off and put it on the towel rack; she got in to the shower, turned it on and rubbed shampoo into hair. As the warm water poured down on her, all her thoughts were washed away. She was so relaxed that she even felt like some one was massaging her back, she then suddenly heard someone whisper into her ear.

"Hey Mei do you want me to go lower", She quickly turned round to see D'Jok behind her completely naked. They both yelled out in shock.

"Oh my god I'm sorry Linn, I thought you were Mei" Said D'Jok very embarrassed. As they stood their in shock staring at each other Linn realized that at any moment Mei could come walking through the bathroom door.

Linn yelled at D'Jok "GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT".

He quickly got of the shower and changed back into his clothes, she closed the shower door to make sure that D'Jok could not see her body. As she finished showing she heard D'Jok leaving the bathroom. She turned off the shower, rapped a towel round herself. She then looked out from the bathroom doorway and into the corridor, she thought about how thankfully Mei had not seen what had just happended, she then quickly went to her bedroom. She then changed into a white tank top, green jeans and white ankle boots from the first of four suitcases.

Then a minute or two later there was a knock at the door which Linn opened, Mei was standing there looking slightly confused, as if she had just had half a conversation with someone and then been spun round on the spot.

"Mei, what is it? " asked Linn "You look all confused."

"Huh?" Mei looked confused for a moment but then retained her composure "Oh, it's nothing. It's just that I thought I heard D'Jok in the hall way, and I thought he might have been talking with you. You didn't see him by any chance?" asked Mei.

"No, I don't think so." Linn calmly denied seeing him.

"I'm sure we'll see him later, but anyway, I can't wait for you to meet everyone" said Mei "Their playing at the old football field, so it won't be too far."

"I'll just have to check with Jeane, I never can remember if I've got anything else planned." said Linn.

Linn and Mei left her room and went down stairs to the living room where Jeane was still sat on the couch going with a bunch of documents related to Linn's contract to the film and other such personal documents.

"Jeane, may I have a word with you?" Linn asked Jeane.

"Yes, of course" replied Jeane, looking up towards Linn was stood across from her on the other side of the coffee table.

"I wondering if I didn't have anything scheduled for today, Mei wants to take me to see some of her friends" inquired Linn.

"No, but I've got to remind you there's going to be a press conference in a couple of days with the rest of the cast and I need to remind you to read your lines." Jeane said after she had quickly scanned her organiser.

"Don't worry, filming won't start for another month." said Linn as if she was being nagged as she and Mei were putting their coats on.

"And before you leave, your parents called to say that they will arrive in a couple of days, in fact it'll be when the conference is." said Jeane re-examining the organiser "Oh, there was also a call last night after you had gone to bed. It was from Jacko and-"Linn interrupted her.

"I told you to block all of his calls" said Linn, Mei looked at her wondering why she wasn't taking with Jacko but before she could ask Linn, she was walking out the door. Mei quickly followed behind her.

"And what was that about?" Mei demanded to know; Linn kept walking in front of her, not wanting to answer, until Mei jumped in front of Linn to get an answer "Did you and him break up?"

For a moment she didn't speak, Mei kept firmly stood in front of her staring at her, wanting her to admit the truth. Linn then with a tired sigh admitted it.

"Yes! We broke up!" said Linn forced "Can we continue?" she asked gesturing towards their walking route, Mei stepped aside and they continued to walk down the path.

"So, when did do you two break up?" Mei questioned Linn.

"It was about three-four weeks ago." replied Linn, sheepishly.

"Three weeks! I can't believe it! Does your mum know?" asked Mei, incredibly surprised.

"No, she doesn't know, and please don't tell her yet, or for that matter anyone with loose lips, the press will find out in their own time as they always do." Linn sighed deeply sadden.

"But why did you break-up?" asked Mei.

"Because... because he cheated on me." Linn admitted to Mei with hesitation. Mei was surprised, she would never have thought that Jacko would cheat on Linn, if anything though rather disrespectful, she would have Linn to be the cheater.

"I can't believe it." Said Mei with a stunned expression on her face, but she then continued "Who was it with, it wasn't with anyone you know, was it?" she asked.

"No, just some girl who works at this new club called The Blue. My friend Kayo saw them making out together, the next day she told me and so I confronted him at his apartment." said Linn.

"And what did he say? Did he deny it? " asked Mei.

Linn then explained to Mei what had happened that morning after Kayo had tracked her down, to inform her that Jacko had been fooling around "like any true friend should do, those", which were Kayo's excite words. She had gone to Jacko apartment, he was very much surprised but delighted to see, but then as soon as he greeted her, Linn confronted him with what she had been told. At first he denied it but then after she kept asking him, he eventually broke and admitted he had been seeing the girl Kayo had seen him with for a month.

"A month! He's been seeing that girl for a month!" Mei was completely exasperated by this news, she could hardly believe that Jacko would do this.

"I know, that was exactly me reaction. I was just so angry I had to leave, but then he started to try and worm his way out of it, saying that he wasn't going to see her anymore. I then told him **I **didn't want to hear him anymore, so I left" said Linn, rather upset by the whole incident "Why do men except for everything do be ok after they've do stupid and pigheaded things. Honesty, do they know anything!"

"I know what you mean" said Mei thinking of D'Jok's big headedness.

By this time they were entering the centre of town, only a few minutes away from the football field. Mei was thinking to herself, she couldn't understand the whole situation, she couldn't understand how someone like Jacko would just cheat on someone Linn, two people who are completely made for each other. She had met him several times and the first time they had met, he wouldn't even look directly at her, which had made Linn embarrassed and felt like he was being rude to her cousin. Why would he have done this, Mei thought she would have to found out herself?

Suddenly her train of thought was derailed when out of know, someone came round the street corner, Linn let a cry of shock when all at once she bumped into the person and they tumbled to the ground together.

"Are you alright?" asked Mei as she over to Linn he was kneeling on the ground.

"I'm ok" Mei held out her hand which Linn grabbed hold of as she stood up "It's the other guy I feel sorry for." She said, Mei looked over to see that the person Linn had bumped in to was, Sinedd who was sitting on the ground clutching at his right ankle.

"My ankle!" he yelled out, Linn and Mei just looked him blankly. He then shouted out while still looking at his ankle "Watch where you're going! I could have broken it!"

"Well you didn't, Sinedd." He swiftly looked up at Mei and Linn, rather surprised "Come on, Linn lets go." said Mei hurrying Linn along, Sinedd looked down at his ankle, feeling the sides to check if it was not seriously harmed "Sorry about that, Sinedd can be such a jerk."

"It's ok. It was only an accident." said Linn. She then looked back for a moment to see Sinedd brushing snow off himself. He gazed back, giving off what appeared to be his usual moody dispersion that she had seen him shown on matched against the SnowKid. But there seemed to be more to it than that, it seems almost like he was completely lost.


End file.
